1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for edging logs and more specifically to sawmill edgers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in class 143, subclass 370, and class 83, subclass 508.3 disclosed the following patents: Hayes, et al U.S. Pat. No. 36,150; Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,789; Shepard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,648: and Tannerstal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,844. The inventor of the present invention is also aware of a prior art edger in which a plurality of saw blades are slidably mounted on a drive shaft and movable along the length of the drive shaft by pistons and the like. None of the above patents or devices disclose or suggest the present invention.